


David

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Legion (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac David Haller, Angst, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy’s certain that Matt’s terrible decision-making skills are rubbing off on him or why else would he take home the amnesiac guy that he just saw fall from the sky?





	1. David the E.T.

 

Foggy has a problem. Actually, it’s more like a bad habit, very  _ very bad habit.  _ And that habit involves poking unconscious people with a stick. No, he doesn’t go around hospital poking unconscious or coma patients until they wake up. But he does tend to poke at the unconscious men he finds by accident. Granted the last unconscious man turned out to be his own best friend but this time Foggy was pretty sure that the tall, string bean of a man with disheveled dark hair was no one he knew. In fact, Foggy's also pretty sure that this man was, in fact, an alien. For one, he fell out of the sky a minute ago when Hell’s Kitchen was struck by a sudden  _ giant _ flash of lightning. Actually, not the whole of Hell’s Kitchen. Lightning only struck outside Foggy’s apartment building right when Foggy was taking out his trash. He narrowly escaped it by tossing the trash aside and taking cover.

When it was over, he stood up to find the lanky, 20 or 30 something-year-old unconscious man in his dumpster. His first thought was obviously to run away screaming, because HELLO, _ALIEN_. But after everything with the Avengers four years ago, an alien falling from the sky wasn’t the most surprising thing ever. The guy didn’t look very alien like either. He, in fact, looked very _human-y._ Even the torn blue shirt and khaki pants that he wore looked human-y _._ But then again, Thor was an alien and he looked very human-y too. _Holy shit, what if this dude was another Norse God from Asgard?_

That’s when Foggy decided to pick up the stick he had seen behind the dumpster earlier and used it to poke the guy. The guy didn’t even flinch when Foggy poked at his bony waist. When that didn’t work, Foggy figured that maybe he _should_ run away screaming or at least call Matt. But then he decided that maybe another little poke couldn’t do any harm and with a shaky hand he jabbed the stick on the man’s side. 

“AH!” He yelped when the unconscious alien’s eyes suddenly opened. 

“AH!” The man mirrored his scream and abruptly sat up in the dumpster and turned around to Foggy. A banana peel had somehow found its way to the alien's head and Foggy almost had the urge to laugh. Almost.

The now-not-so-unconscious alien stared back at him with his bright blue eyes and looked as shocked as Foggy felt. “Who are you?” Foggy finally decided to ask. 

The alien opened and closed his mouth a few times and Foggy snuck a peek at his tongue and teeth which all looked very human like. “Who are  _ you _ ?” The blue-eyed alien asked him instead. 

Foggy screeched and took a step back, “Holy shit, are you one of those aliens that mimic other beings and then slowly take over and steal their personality and then leave them to die? I saw that on Doctor Who once. They’re the scariest kind of aliens. They don’t even have a name. Oh my god, you’re one of them, aren’t you? Of course, it would just be my luck to find an E.T of the scary variety rather than the Norse God variety.” 

While Foggy was busy panicking the alien blinked at him in amusement and cocked his head to the side. “You think I’m an alien?” The alien or possibly not-alien continued to ask.

Foggy gulped and lowered his stick because the guy actually looked more endearing than threatening. _But that’s how they get you_. His brain unhelpfully supplied. “I- uh- so you’re not an alien?” 

“Not unless this isn't Earth,” the not-alien replied. He used his awkward long legs to try and clamber out of the dumpster but ended up falling flat on his face instead. “I’m okay,” he declared but then let out a pained groan. “Nope, not okay. Definitely not okay,” he complained as he grabbed his leg and rolled around on the ground. 

Foggy just stood there, watching the not alien but then he decided to take pity and help the guy anyway. “Come on, string bean,” he said as he grabbed the not alien's arm and helped him off the ground. 

The not alien threw his arm around Foggy’s shoulder and hobbled on one leg. He smelled like sweat and burned toast, Foggy noted. 

“Okay, I’ve got him. Beam me up, boys, and we can start the probe,” the not-alien suddenly said in a serious voice and Foggy snapped his head towards him. A smirk spread across the not alien's face and then a laugh reverberated through his body, making him shake against Foggy. “You should have seen your face!” 

Foggy blinked at him in return. “Huh?” 

“Well, you thought I was an alien, so I decided to play the part,” the not-alien replied. 

Foggy gawked at him and pushed him away. The guy fell to the ground with a heavy thump. 

“Ow!” He complained once again and then crawled over to the dumpster to sit with his back against it. “I thought humans would be more hospitable.” 

“Okay, enough of the jokes. Who are you?” Foggy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Or should I ask,  _ what _ are you? Because I know for a fact that I just saw you fall from the sky.” 

The not-alien tilted his head up and pointed his index finger towards the dark sky. “You mean that sky?” 

“There is only one sky, dude. So if you’re not an alien then what are you?”

The not alien shrugged his lanky shoulders and pouted at him. “I have no idea.” 

“What do you mean you have no idea?” 

“My brain- it’s empty,” the not alien tried to explain. “I mean, I have bits and pieces of information. Like I know what an alien is or that this is a dumpster,” he said as he knocked at the metal box behind him. “And I know  _ that _ is the sky,” he added pointing up again. He then tapped the side of his head with the same index finger. “But that’s it. I don’t have any personal details in here and it just feels...empty.” 

Foggy let out a put-upon sigh. “Do you at least know your name?” 

The not-alien started to shake his head but then he stopped and looked off to the side as another smirk spread across his face. “David. I think my name is David," he declared. 

“David?” Foggy asked, squinting at the guy. “Okay, so if your head is  _ empty _ like you say then how do you know your name is David?” 

“I dunno. I just- I keep hearing this voice in the back of my head. I am pretty sure it’s a girl and there’s something familiar about the voice but I can’t picture her. She keeps whispering “David” over and over again like she’s trying to keep me from forgetting myself.” 

Not alien, or  _David_ rather _,_ suddenly looked like he was in his own little world. Foggy blinked at him and then took a step back, “Oh-kay. This is  _ way _ above my paygrade, man. I wish I could help you but yeah no.” 

“Yes, yes, of course, I understand,” David nodded at him and bit down on his bottom lip. 

He had the same puppy dog look on his face that almost reminded Foggy of Matt. _What if this was Matt? What if something like this happened to Matt and no one helped him?_ His traitorous brain tried guilt-tripping him. 

“I- I’ll just go back to the dumpster. It wasn’t _that_ uncomfortable. I can use those garbage bags as a blanket, I’m sure they’re cozy,” David mumbled to himself as he attempted to grab onto the dumpster and get up again. His leg was clearly broken from the fall because just he fell back to the ground. The little string-bean, bless his soul, didn’t give up and tried getting up again. 

Foggy let out a deep sigh and moved towards David again. _Don’t do it, asshole. You don’t know this guy. He could be a serial killer. He could still be a soul-sucking alien._ Some voice in the back of his head that sounded oddly like Matt kept telling him. But when was Foggy ever the one to listen to reason? 

“Come on, David, let’s get you back to my place and patch you up,” he offered as he helped the guy up to his feet. 

David tossed his arm around Foggy’s shoulder again and grinned at him. “Thanks- Wait what’s your name?” 

“Foggy,” Foggy replied as he directed David towards his apartment building. For a string-bean, the guy was sure heavy. 

“Foggy,” David said his name out loud like he was testing it. “I like it! So Foggy, where exactly are we?” 

“Hell’s Kitchen.

“Whose Kitchen?” 


	2. David and Foggy vs Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy ends up taking David to the E.R. and meets Claire who naturally has a lot of questions.

So it turns out David’s leg was broken. Like  _ really, really _ broken. Like he couldn’t walk on his own and probably needed a cast level broken. That’s how they ended up at the E.R. at one in the morning because, while Foggy was well-versed in the art of giving stitches, he had no idea how to mend bones. Maybe if he had some potion that could rejoin the bones, like a lighter version of Skele-Gro or something. When he shared his brilliant idea with David, the not-alien just gave him a blank look, which broke Foggy’s heart a little.

“You didn’t fill out the patient’s last name and the part where it asks about your relation to him,” a woman’s voice made Foggy look up. He found the front desk lady standing in front of them with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“Uh… he,” Foggy turned his head towards David and the guy looked as lost as Foggy felt right now. “He’s my hu...sband?” Foggy added awkwardly, hoping David was okay with this. He also hoped that his not-husband would just go along with it. 

David nodded and threw his arm around Foggy’s shoulder before giving the lady a charming grin. “Yep, we are married.” 

“So married,” Foggy added and gave the lady one of his best smiles too. 

“That means my last name is….” 

It took a few seconds to realize what David was getting at. “Nelson! His last name is Nelson,” he pretty much shouted in his excitement. 

“Oh...kay.” The lady looked unimpressed as she noted down their answers. She looked like she was contemplating her life choices right about now. Foggy has a habit of making people do that. Once she’s done, the lady sighed and left without another word. 

Foggy exhaled and moved away from David to lean back against his chair. “That was close,” he mumbled to himself. 

“Sooo… now that we’re married and I have your last name, does that mean I get to live with you forever?” David asked leaning over to look at him. 

“Shut up, David.” Foggy grumbled and pushed him back into his chair again. 

David gasped, “That’s it. I want a divorce now.” 

Foggy threw an annoyed look over at him but his eyes widened instead when he found a familiar face behind the front desk. “Shit!” Foggy hissed as he tried to slink back into his chair, shielding himself from the nurse’s view. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” 

Foggy nodded over his right shoulder and whispered, “You see that lady over there. No, don’t look!” He scolded David when the guy abruptly turned his head.

“But you just told me-” 

“No, look, but don’t be obvious about it, man.” 

David yawned and raised his arms over his head before nonchalantly glancing over his shoulder. When he was done, he lowered his arms and turned to look at Foggy with his eyebrows raised and his lips twisted in an impressed smile. “She’s beautiful. Your ex?” 

“Phfft!” Foggy scoffed. “Right. Do I look like I have a chance with her?” He asked. He couldn’t help but smile when David blinked at him with a sad look on his face. “No, she’s not  _ my _ ex. She’s my best friend’s ex.” He added and tried to duck again when he noticed Claire move around the desk and make her way over to the waiting area. “Shit. She’s coming here.” 

“Wait… So why are we hiding from her?” David asked, confused. 

“Because she’ll have a ton of questions that I literally have no answer to,” Foggy explained and moved his hands around animatedly. “Like the fact that I fished you out of a dumpster after I saw you fall from the sky. Do you know how that sounds? That sounds like crazy-person talk, David, that’s how it sounds.” 

“Well, then lie to her,” David suggested with a shrug of his shoulder. 

“Wow, thanks, man, I really hadn’t thought of that,” Foggy replied sarcastically. “I am a terrible and possibly the absolute worst liar. I don’t have a poker face- you know what a poker face is right?” He asked when he realized that David the-alien-not-alien may not know what poker is. He doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “Basically, what I’m saying is that this face-” he said pointing towards his face, “-is terrible at ly-ahhh-hi Claire.” He quickly changed the subject when he noticed Claire standing right in front of them with her hands on her hips. She was giving him an unimpressed look, which Foggy figured might just be her default expression. “Sup?” He tried adding nonchalantly but damn that woman’s piercing gaze could cut right through a rock. Or even The Rock. 

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Claire finally spoke up after glaring at him for a good three minutes. She held a clipboard over her shoulder and Foggy didn’t have to look at the papers up close to know what she was talking about. “So… when did you get hitched because the last time I saw you- which was three days ago, you were still unmarried?” She inquired. 

“Uh…” Foggy trailed off as he tried to find an answer. 

“We got married tonight and then got very enthusiastic?” David replied and Foggy almost had the urge to bury himself deep under this hospital in embarrassment. 

“Uh huh,” Claire made an unsure noise, obviously not believing him. “And you must be…” she trailed off and Foggy heard her turn over a page on the clipboard. “...David Nelson?” 

“Yep! That’s me!” David replied excitedly and Foggy looked over to find him giving Claire two thumbs up. 

Foggy heard Claire groan and looked up to find her throwing her head back in frustration. Yep, he knew the feeling. “It’s too late and I am too tired for this, so let’s just take a look at your leg and I’ll pretend I didn’t just hear any of this.” 

“Have I ever told you that you’re an actual angel, Claire?” Foggy asked as he helped Claire get David out of his chair. 

“Yep, the last 10 times I met you,” Claire answered and Foggy could hear a smile in her voice. 

“Well, you _look_ like an angel too,” David chimed in and gave Claire one of his charming smiles again. 

Claire threw a pointed look at Foggy as she asked, “What is with you and pretty White boys?"

*

By the time Claire was done, David’s leg was wrapped in a giant cast. Turns out he had a lower leg fracture and the cast would need to be kept on for at least ten weeks. Claire was uncharacteristically quiet the whole thing and kept her questions to a minimum, much to Foggy’s relief. But when she was done and her gloves came off, her hands were on her hips again. She once again gave them an unimpressed look. She almost reminded Foggy of his 9th grade English teacher who despised him. He sat down on the bed beside David and gave her a pleading look. 

“So…” Claire trailed off as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You wanna start talking or should I call and ask Matt what he said in his best man speech at your wedding?” 

“You wouldn’t,” Foggy hissed in a low voice.  

“Oh, you wanna try me, Nelson?” Claire challenged. “I am working on 2 hours of sleep here.” 

Foggy opened his mouth to reply when he felt something poke at his side. He turned his head towards David to see him mouthing, “Who’s Matt?” 

Claire let out a scornful laugh, “So you haven’t told your  _ new husband  _ about your boyfriend?” 

Foggy huffed and looked down at his lap. “Matt’s not my boyfriend!” He argued. 

“Of course, he’s not,” Claire scoffed and Foggy didn’t have to look up to know that she was probably rolling her eyes. “So start talking, Foggy. Who is this guy?” 

“He’s my friend. He doesn’t have health insurance and it was pretty late so I brought him here,” Foggy replied as he looked up at her again. 

“Uh huh… And why haven’t I heard about him before?” 

“Because I just met him tonight?” Foggy replied and bit down on his bottom lip 

“Okay, so you meet a random guy and you decide to help him,” Claire noted. “But that still doesn’t explain why you gave him your last name and then called him your husband?” 

Foggy let out a frustrated noise and smacked his hands against his thighs before getting off the bed. “Because _Claire_ , I don’t know who he is and neither does he. He doesn’t  _ remember _ anything.” He didn’t mean to snap at Claire but it was late and he was  _ exhausted _ . 

“Wait… You have amnesia and the two of you couldn’t lead with that?” Claire asked incredulously as she looked between him and David. She then picked up her handy dandy flashlight and proceeded to reflect it in David’s eyes. David whined and tried to get away from her. “We’re going to need CT scans to figure out what’s going on. How does your head feel right now? And what all do you remember?” 

“I uh-” David stuttered and then looked at Foggy for support. “I don’t remember much apart from my name. I don’t even know where I am from but I do know that everything looks really confusing around here.” He said looking around. 

Well, that was new. “What do you mean everything looks confusing?” Foggy questioned. 

“I mean for starters you,” David replied pointing at Claire. “You’re not wearing a dress, tights, and hat despite being a nurse. You’re wearing whatever that is,” he added pointing at Claire’s clothes. 

Claire turned to look at Foggy who just frowned and shrugged at her. Yeah, he had no idea what this guy was going on about either. “Um… nurses haven’t worn the dress and tights since the 70s, buddy,” Foggy reminded him. 

“Oh,” David pouted. “And- and I have _no_ idea what that thing is in your hand,” he said pointing at Foggy’s phone. 

“This,” Foggy waved his phone around. “It’s my phone. You remember what a dumpster is but you don’t remember phones? That’s just sad.” 

“Dumpster?” Claire queried. 

“Long story,” Foggy replied and shook his head. 

“I remember phones. But aren’t phones supposed to be on a cord and in your house?” David continued to ask. 

“Not since the 90s,” Claire replied this time and looked over at Foggy again. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” She asked nodding towards the door. 

“Yeah,” Foggy answered and followed her. “What’s up?” He asked. 

“You honestly didn’t find that weird?” 

“No, not really,” Foggy shook his head. “Maybe he used to be one of those hipster types, Claire.” 

“Uh huh… So what are you going to do with him?” 

Foggy looked over at David to find him looking around in amusement like a kid a candy store. “I dunno, take him home. I mean, I feel bad for him.” 

“You sure about that?” Claire asked, gawking at him. “I mean, you don’t know the type of care he might need. You don’t even know what type of guy he could be. Or what he’s done in his past life.” 

“Well, I can’t just let him go live on the streets of New York. Have you seen his face? Those vultures will eat him alive, _Claire_!” 

Claire sighed again. She did that a lot. “Fine, then start by figuring out who he is. I know a Private Investigator who might be able to help. I can talk to her for you.” 

“Damn, you sure do have connections around town,” Foggy teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I just don’t want to have to identify your body, if that guy turns out to be a serial killer.”  

A chill ran down Foggy's spine at that. "Wow, thanks, Claire," he mumbled. 

 

 


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy brings David back to his place and they have a not so uneventful night.

By the time they got back from the hospital, it was already four in the morning and Foggy was ready to topple over and fall face first into his bed. 

You see, Foggy lived in a crappy studio apartment… with a loft bed. Yes, he was a grown ass man who slept in a loft bed like an actual 10-year-old because he was a  _ broke _ grown ass man and didn’t have the money to afford an actual bed. So he had to bring his childhood bed from his parents’ house. It was awful. And uncomfortable. The good news, though, is that his loft bed had a pull-out sleeper sofa under it. The sofa was a gift from Matt. When Matt first heard about his pitiful living conditions, he offered to let Foggy crash with him but Foggy had too much pride to live with his best friend. Matt then tried a different tactic and bought Foggy a luxurious leather pull-out couch for Best Friend’s Day. Foggy isn’t sure there is a Best Friend’s Day because, a. They’ve never celebrated it before and b. He’s never heard of a friggin’ Best Friend’s Day,  _ Matt _ . But Foggy’s pride waned a little when the couch, that opens up into a Queen size bed, was delivered to his apartment (and yes, even the delivery guys thought they had the wrong place). He has been sleeping on it since. But he let David crash on it because there was no way, the string bean would be able to climb the ladder with a giant cast on his leg and sleep on Foggy’s abandoned loft bed. So Foggy had to take it instead. 

Foggy did actually fall face flat on the uncomfortable twin sized bed after he somehow managed to climb the ladder without any mishaps. Like falling right onto David's already broken leg. 

Foggy was having a wonderful dream (which had  _ nothing _ to do with him making out with his best friend on top of said best friend’s expensive silk sheets) when he heard the scream. His first thought was why the hell was Matt screaming until he realized it wasn’t Matt. David. 

Foggy almost slipped and tumbled down the ladder in his hurry to get down in his half-asleep state. “David, wake up!” He not so gently shook David’s arm as he climbed onto the sofa bed.

“GAH!” David yelled as he abruptly sat up on the bed. 

“Shit!” Foggy cursed and moved his hands away immediately. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Wha- where am I?” David deliriously mumbled. 

“David, it’s me, Foggy” Foggy reminded him. “Oh my god, please don’t tell you lost your memory again.” 

A loud yawn escaped David’s lips and then he said, “Wha- uh- no- Foggy, yeah, I remember you,”  

“Oh thank god,” Foggy released a breath as he sat down on the bed and crossed his legs. “You were screaming in your sleep, dude. The hell were you dreaming about?” 

The light, from the Iron Man 3D night light on the opposite wall, shined across David’s face and Foggy noticed that he was frowning.

“That guy is creepy,” he complained pointing at the night light. 

Foggy knew the thing was a little creepy because it looked he had Iron Man’s head mounted on his wall but he loved it. He once told Matt that they should make a Daredevil one, but that spoiled sport just rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. 

“That  _ guy  _ is Iron Man,” Foggy informed David with an edge in his voice. “Seriously, dude, what era are you from? How do you  _ not _ remember Iron Man? The guy literally flies around the sky in a metal suit.” 

David stayed quiet for a bit and then Foggy heard him sigh before he turned his head to look at him. “Honestly?” He asked. “I don’t know. Nothing looks familiar out here and half the things scare me. Like that thing, you call a phone that you carry around in your hand. What if I  _ am  _ from a different era? You did say I fell from the sky.” 

Foggy gulped at that. The possibility of David being a time-traveler was simultaneously the coolest and the scariest thing ever. Aliens, he could deal with. But a _ time-traveler _ ? That was definitely way above his pay grade. “You’re just overthinking this, buddy. Look, I am sure there is a perfectly sane explanation to why you fell from the sky. Like the fact that you’re an alien,” he tried joking and gently punched David on the arm. “You wanna talk about why you were screaming? Did you have a nightmare?” 

“I did,” David admitted. “It was weird. There were all these faceless people screaming at me. So many voices at once. My head felt like it was splitting up.” 

“Jeez, that sounds terrifying. But maybe this is a good thing? Maybe those voices belong to people you know,” Foggy suggested. A loud yawn erupted from his mouth and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palm. “I should head back upstairs. I have work tomorrow morning,” He started to get off the bed again when there a hand on his wrist, stopping him. Foggy looked over David again in the bare minimum light. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Could you maybe- uh- stay?” David asked awkwardly. ‘I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I mean- I’m still a stranger and all after all.” 

Foggy was too tired argue and let out a deep sigh. “Yeah, sure, buddy. Be warned that snore, though. That’s how I got my name. Also, I am a sleep cuddler. If you’re okay with that, then we can make this work.” 

David let out a soft chuckle and nodded. “Yes, that’s fine, Foggy.” 

Since Foggy was too tired  _ and  _ lazy to go up and grab his pillow, he stole one from under David’s head instead.

“Hey!” David complained. 

“Hush, you, I need my beauty sleep,” Foggy stuck out his tongue at his new friend and then fluffed up his pillow before falling into another deep slumber. 

***

Foggy woke up three hours later to the sound of the Imperial March. He whined and scrambled to find his phone but all he got was a handful of hair. Foggy’s eyes shot open and he relaxed a little when he found David smiling at him. 

“Why are you grabbing my hair?” David asked, sounding far too chirpy for someone who only got three hours of sleep. “And  _ what _ is that?” 

“That’s my alarm,” Foggy yawned as he sat up on the sofa bed. “Argh, it was probably a bad idea to use Darth Vader’s theme as my alarm. It’s a terrible sound to wake up to.” 

“Who’s Darth Vader?” 

Foggy gasped as he snapped his head towards David. “Who’s Darth Vader? WHO’S DARTH VADER?!” He all but yelled. 

David just put his arms behind his head and watched him with an impassive look on his face. Looks like someone was already used to Foggy’s dramatics. Shame. Foggy hoped he would be able to milk it for some time. 

“Well, who is he?” David asked in a bored voice. 

“You, my new friend, are lucky that I am getting late for work, or I would have sat here for the next 9 hours and explained all three original Star Wars movies to you in excruciating detail,” Foggy informed David as he got out of the bed. “ _ But  _ tonight is Friday and the two friends that I have are way too busy with their lives without me.” He tried not to sound bitter about that. “So you and I are watching the original Star Wars and then  _ maybe _ the new one.” 

“Sounds good,” David replied in an enthusiastic voice. “Wait… what am I supposed to do while you’re at work?” 

“Sleep?” Foggy suggested as he picked up his phone from the charger and looked to see if he had any new messages or calls. He had none. “That’s what I’d do, if I were you, man. We barely got three hours of sleep last night.” He picked up a pair of new boxers and an undershirt from the dresser before looking over David again. “Uh… the kitchen is right beside you. I literally have all the junk food you could possibly ask for. You would think I have the munchies but I really don’t. Well, not anymore at least. I am so broke these days that I can’t even afford weed. I can, however, still afford junk food because they cost next to nothing. Welcome to America,” he said in a fake chipper voice and spread out his arms. “So yeah, help yourself to whatever you need.” 

Foggy heard a laugh from David and smiled to himself as he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Foggy took a shower and brushed in record time. When he returned to the main room, he quickly put on his pants, pink shirt, tie, and even his trusty little tie pin. When he was done, he turned to find David sitting on the opposite side of the sofa bed, staring at him. 

“What?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at the guy. 

“You were singing while getting ready,” David pointed out and gave him another one of his bright smiles. 

“So? I do that,” Foggy tried to reply as nonchalantly as possible but he felt the heat rising in the back of his neck. He didn’t realize he was humming. It was one of those things that he just  _ did  _ and never thought about. 

“Well, you have a nice voice,” David answered and gave Foggy a thumbs up. 

“Nice save, dweeb,” Foggy teased him and then laughed when David's lips formed an adorable little pout. “Anyway, I’m off to work now. Like I said, help yourself to whatever you need. I am guessing you won’t be going anywhere because of your leg. But if you do, then there is a spare key in the medicine cabinet -don’t ask me why I keep it there,” he added when David’s eyebrows knit together. “Just use it to close up the apartment. My office is about two blocks from here so I can come by during lunch and check on you, depending on how busy we are today. And um…” he trailed off and then dug through the dresser drawer beside him. He came up with a burner phone that Matt gave him a few months ago. During the Wilson Fisk case, they were worried that their phones might be tapped by Fisk’s people. So Matthew “Paranoid” Murdock, bought him and Karen a burner phone so that they could keep in contact and talk about the case in privacy if need be. They never needed it. 

David looked at the phone in confusion when Foggy handed it to him and turned it around in his hand before giving Foggy his puppy dog eyes again. 

Foggy took pity on the guy and grabbed the burner phone from his hand before flipping it open. He programmed his number into speed dial and then handed it back to David. “If you need to call me, just press down on the number 3 button for a few seconds and I’ll get the call. Okay?” 

David nodded at him and Foggy smiled again. “I’ll try to swing by at lunch. If I don’t then I’ll just see you in the afternoon. It’s Friday so I’ll make some excuse and be back by 5.” 

***

“You’re late!” Karen announced the moment Foggy entered the office. “And you look like crap,” she added when she finally looked up from her phone. 

“Gee. Thanks, Kare. I can really count on you to make me feel better,” Foggy replied sarcastically as he stormed into his office and tossed aside his briefcase. He had to take the cab this morning instead of doing his usual walk because he was afraid he would fall down a ditch on his way to work. That's how sleepy he was. 

“Yikes! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did you have your coffee yet, Foggy? You get cranky when you don’t have your coffee,” Karen informed him as she trailed after him to his office. 

Foggy groaned and fell back into his uncomfortable chair. “I didn’t get any sleep last night.” 

“Oh?” Karen asked as a cheeky smile played across her lips. “Who was it? I hope they were good.” 

“Oh, definitely, Kare Bear. He was  _ so good _ that I am still reeling this morning,” Foggy gave another sarcastic reply and huffed. 

“Who was good?” Matt chose to come to Foggy’s office right at that moment. That eavesdropper. 

Foggy sat up straight on his chair and felt his cheeks heat up. “Uh-” 

“Foggy’s new beau,” Karen replied for him. “Apparently he was  _ so good  _ that Foggy’s ass his still sore.” 

That bitch. She knew exactly how Foggy felt about Matt and yet she had to go ahead and say shit like that. Then she also had the audacity to laugh at Foggy’s misery. Karen is a horrible, terrible, absolute worst person. Ever. 

“Oh?” Matt asked in an amused voice. “Does he have a name?” 

“Nope, he doesn’t. He is totally, absolutely nameless and shall remain so,” Foggy replied. “Now shoo, I have work to do and so do you two.” 

“We don’t have any cases right now, Fog,” Karen reminded him. 

“Then we prepare for the ones we might get, Kare Bear. Now go away, both of you,” Foggy flapped his hands in a shooing motion. While Karen left after pinching his cheek (she did stuff like that. God knows why.), Matt stayed behind and gave him a curious look. “What?” Foggy asked. 

“Is there- um- is there really someone?” Matt asked hesitantly and his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. 

“Why do you care?” Foggy questioned, tilting his head to the side. Nope, he was most definitely not distracted by Matt’s tongue. Or his lips for that matter. 

“I don’t care,” Matt replied a little too quickly. “You can date whoever you want, Foggy.” And then Matt was gone from Foggy’s office. The guy left so fast, that he would put Quicksilver to shame. 

***

They did end up getting a new client right before lunch so Foggy couldn’t go back home and see David. David hadn’t called yet so Foggy figured he had to be okay. _ Or maybe he’s fallen and he can’t get up or reach his phone.  _ His traitorous brain unhelpfully told him. Foggy tried not to let that thought bother him. 

Karen had brought back all three of them Subway and Starbucks. Foggy was happily munching away on his Buffalo Chicken sub while reading through the laws on wrongful eviction once again when he heard footsteps stop at his door. He looked up from his laptop to find Matt standing there with a frown on his face and his phone in his hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Foggy asked, worried. Ever since Foggy found out about Matt’s nighttime extracurricular activities, anytime Matt looked like  _ that,  _ Foggy just had to assume that something was wrong. 

Matt’s frown grew deeper as he asked, “Why is someone named David calling on my burner phone with the burner phone I gave  _ you?  _ “ 

Foggy gulped down the piece of sandwich that was in his mouth and blinked at Matt. Dammit. He told David that his number was on speed dial number 3, not number 2. 

 


	4. David's Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy discovers something new about David that should scare him but it doesn't.

Shit. If he lied, Matt will know through his heartbeat or sweat or whatever freaky way he has of telling if a person is lying.

“David’s a friend,” he replied. That’s not exactly a lie. “He didn’t have a phone so I gave him mine.” And neither is that Huh, this was easy.

Matt’s lips were pursed together and stuck out the phone towards Foggy. Foggy reached out to take the phone from Matt's hand, who hesitated for a few seconds before letting go.

“Thanks,” Foggy mumbled and pressed the phone to his ear. He didn’t take his eyes off Matt he said, “Hey David. How’s it goin-”

Foggy’s greeting was cut short when a loud groan came from the other side. “FOGGY,”

Foggy’s heart skipped a beat and he immediately got out of his chair. “David- hey, what’s going on?”

“GAHHHH… It hurts so much,” David let out another pained noise.

“Shit!” Foggy hissed. “Is it your leg?” He asked as he grabbed his suit jacket.

“N- No, my head,” David sobbed. “It hurts so ba- ARGHHHHH.”

“Hey, hey, stay with me, okay?” With a shaky hand, Foggy pressed Matt’s phone between his ear and shoulder as he struggled to put on his jacket. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Just hang in there, buddy.”

“I- I can’t,” David cried out. “I can’t. It hurts so bad.”

“I know, buddy, I know. But just try to hang in there. I’ll be there soon.” Foggy hung up the phone and turned around to find Karen and Matt standing right behind him. Shit.

“Foggy, what’s going on?” Karen was the first to break the silence.

“It’s- um-” Foggy took a gulp of dry air. “One of my friends, he’s hurt. I need to go.”

“Yeah, of course,” Karen nodded her head. “But Foggy, who is this David? We’ve never even heard of him before.” She asked carefully.

“Well, you guys have been busy, Karen,” Foggy replied and in his haste to leave, he didn’t even bother hiding his bitterness. “Sorry, look, I really need to go. He’s new out here and he doesn’t really know anyone else.” Foggy tore his gaze away from Karen and looked over Matt. “Here, thanks for your phone,” he said to Matt who was still eerily quiet.

Matt grabbed onto Foggy’s hand as he took the phone. “I’ll come with you,” he offered.

“No, that’s fine,” Foggy replied. “I’ll be okay,” he assured his friend and tried taking his hand back but Matt held onto it. “Look, buddy, as much as I am enjoying the handholding, I really need to go.”

Matt hesitated before he let go off Foggy's hand go. “Call me if something comes up. I’ll see you guys Monday.” Foggy threw over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

***

When Foggy got to his apartment, he found David sitting on the floor with his head between his hands. The guy was screaming in pain and his whole body was shaking. Foggy threw aside his briefcase as he rushed over to kitchenette and got down on the floor beside David.

“David, hey, what’s going on?” Foggy asked as his own heart hammered against his chest. With a clammy hand, he reached out to touch David’s shoulder but the guy flinched and Foggy immediately pulled his hand away. “Hey, just hang in there, buddy, I’ll call the paramedics,” Foggy told his new friend and started reaching into his pocket for his phone when it happened.

A loud rumbling and shaking noise sounded through the whole kitchenette. Foggy gasped and the phone fell from between his fingers. He looked up and around the kitchenette to find that the cabinets were shaking, It almost felt like an earthquake. Foggy looked over at David to find that the guy now had his hands in his hair. He was almost pulling it while clenching down on his teeth. His eyes, wide and dangerous, were focused on the floor in front of him. His breath was loud and his chest was heaving.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Foggy’s head screamed as he clambered off the floor and put distance between himself and David. He backed himself out of the kitchenette while staring at the man in front of him. What the fuck was happening?

“No, no, no, no, they’re trying to get out- GAH!” David complained nonsensically. When he snapped his head towards Foggy, Foggy noticed that there were angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

The clattering of cabinets behind David was even louder now. It almost felt like they would fly open at any time. Foggy let out sharp breaths and his heart still hammered in his chest as he stared back at David.

“P-please…” David begged. His blue eyes were now wide and pleading like they were last night. They were also rimmed red because of all the crying and those eyes pulled at Foggy’s heart strings. “Make it stop."

Some voice in the back of Foggy’s head, that again sounded vaguely like Matt, warned Foggy to stay away. He didn’t know what this guy was but Foggy was pretty sure that he was the one causing this “earthquake.” But in the one day, Foggy had known David, he had come to accept the guy as his friend and he couldn’t just leave his friend hanging when he was so scared.

Before Foggy could rethink his decision, he strode towards David and got down on the floor again. He sat back on his hunches before reaching and wrapping his arms around David’s neck. It was an awkward position because David still had his hands buried in his hair but Foggy pulled David into a hug anyway and ran a gentle hand through his hair. “Shhhh… You’ll be okay. I got you, buddy,” Foggy whispered.

Foggy felt as David’s hands slid out of his hair. They moved around to rest on Foggy’s back instead. His fingers grasped onto Foggy’s shirt and his whole body shook as he sobbed into Foggy’s chest.

***

After what seemed like hours, the shaking stopped. His cabinets no longer wanted to break free and send all his dishes and cutlery flying across his apartment. David also calmed down in his arms and his loud sobs turned into soft sniffles. Foggy pat his new friend’s head before pulling away from him.

“You okay there, buddy?” Foggy gently asked as he rested his hand settle on David’s shoulder.

David refused to meet his eyes and looked down at the floor. He nodded his head in a way that almost made him look like a child. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m fine,” he replied. He didn't sound like he was either, though.

Foggy moved his legs from under him. He let his back rest against the cabinet under his sink and he was careful not to bump his leg against David’s cast as he stretched out his legs next to the guy. “You wanna talk about what just happened?” He asked, keeping his voice as gentle and calm as possible, despite the fact that his whole body was still numb from what he just witnessed.

David let out a sigh as he leaned his head back against the cabinet and closed his eyes. “I don’t know,” he admitted. His voice still sounded shaky.

David's whole face was still red from all the screaming and crying.

“You um…” Foggy paused as he wondered if he should ask the next question. “You said that they were trying to get out. What did you mean by that?”

That made David open his eyes and look over at Foggy. His bright blue eyes were wide once again as he asked, “I did? I- I don’t even remember. How can I not remember?” He directed the last question more towards himself than Foggy. “Fuck. What the hell is happening to me? Who- What am I?”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Foggy assured him and reached out to take his hand. He intertwined their fingers together before saying, “We’ll figure it out together. I think it’s safe to say that maybe my alien theory might be right after all.” He joked and offered David a smile, which he weakly returned.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes. The air thick between them.

“Hey Foggy?” David finally called out, making Foggy look over at him again.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“You’re kind of the best, you do know that, right?” David asked and this time gave Foggy a smile that did reach his eyes.

Foggy chuckled. “Yep, I aim to be best and I settle for nothing less.”

***

They sat on the kitchen floor for hours, talking about anything and everything. Everything except that elephant in the room. Neither of them dared to bring up the "earthquake" fiasco again.

“Sooo… that guy Matt….” David trailed off and cheekily smiled at him. “He has a nice voice.”

Foggy laughed and threw his head back as he said. “Yeah, he kinda does. But don’t tell him that or it'll get to his head.”

“Oh, so that means I will get to meet him someday?” David asked and when Foggy looked over at him, he found the guy was waggling his eyebrows.

“Hmmm…. Yep, someday like never,” Foggy replied.

“Why?” David asked and gave him a fake pout. “I’d like to meet the guy you’re _so_ in love with.”

Foggy gasped and gently smacked David’s thigh. “How dare you? I am _not_ in love with Matt.”

“Your face kind of says the opposite, my friend.”

“Well, then you definitely don’t know how to read faces,” Foggy said, rolling his eyes. “And you, my friend, need to go shower. You stink.”

David gave him a dramatic gasp. “ _How dare you?_ ”

***

After much effort and a lord’s prayer, Foggy somehow managed to get David into the shower. They wrapped about a thousand and one plastic bags around the cast to keep it from getting wet. Foggy had two pairs of Matt’s sweats and t-shirts in his drawer. Matt left them behind after crashing at Foggy's place for a week back when they were interns at L&Z. He let David take them because Matt’s clothes would be a better fit for the string bean than Foggy’s. As much as Foggy hated to admit it, David would probably swim in his clothes. Looks like whatever planet he was from had a scarcity of food (and yes Foggy was back to believing that David was indeed an alien).

While David showered, Foggy sat back on the sofabed and turned on his tiny, sorry excuse for a TV that sat on top of his drawer. As the news played in the background, Foggy browsed through his texts. He answered one from Karen, who asked if he wanted to go to Josie’s later with her and Matt. Foggy was in no mood to be the third wheel and he actually couldn’t leave David behind after what happened earlier so he politely declined her offer.

“Hey Foggy,” David called out from the bathroom.

“Coming,” Foggy replied and climbed out of the bed before heading to the bathroom.

He found David on top of the closed toilet seat. He was dressed in Matt’s Columbia t-shirt but he had the towel wrapped around his waist, while the sweats sat on his lap.

“What’s wrong?” Foggy asked.

David’s wet hair stuck to his face and his eyes were wide once again. He almost looked adorable.

“I-” David paused and bit his lips as his cheeks flushed pink. “I am having a hard time putting on these sweatpants.”

“Oh. Shit, I didn’t even think about that,” Foggy noted. “Ummm… do you think shorts would be better? I have a pair of cargo shorts which might be loose on you but you can wear a belt to hold it up.”

“Yeah, that will be good!”

Foggy went back to his bedroom slash living room and rummaged through his drawer.

He came back with the shorts and asked, “Do you uh- need help putting them on?”

“Yeah…” David trailed off and looked down at his lap.

Foggy sighed before getting down in front of the guy. It was an awkward position but it was the only way to help David.

“We really need to get you clothes. Especially boxers,” Foggy said as he closed his eyes and helped put David’s legs through the shorts. He brought it up to David’s thighs and let him pull the rest of it on.

Foggy slapped his hands against his thighs as he got up from the tiled floor. “Come on, now let’s get you back to the room. I ordered us pizza which should be here soon and I think I promised you popcorn and Star Wars for tonight.

When David nodded, Foggy slung David’s arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around the guy’s waist before helping him up from the toilet seat. Back in the room, he helped David onto the sofabed again.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the front door and Foggy announced that pizza was here. The second he opened the door, the smell of warm gooey cheese and pepperoni hit his nostrils and made his stomach grumble. It was only then that he realized that in between all the chaos this afternoon, he didn’t finish his lunch. He also left the sub on his desk and only hoped Matt or Karen had the sense to toss it away or their office will smell like Satan's butthole on Monday.

After paying, Foggy brought the pizza back to the sofabed and set it in the middle before climbing onto the other side.

“Whoa.” Foggy heard David say and looked up to find him staring at something with his mouth agape.

“What?” Foggy asked worriedly and followed David’s gaze to the television screen. The news was still playing the news and now they were reporting on a massacre that just happened somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen. Foggy turned up the volume to find out that the whole Irish mob had been obliterated by another gang apparently. “Shit,” Foggy hissed as they showed some shots that were too gruesome for the evening news.

“That’s insane,” David mumbled.

“It is,” Foggy agreed. “I mean, I know those guys have done some terrible shit but they didn’t deserve to die like that.”

“But you think they deserved to die?” David asked with an edge in his voice.

Foggy looked over at him and blinked. “Huh? Why would you ask that?”

David shrugged and played with the frayed corners of his blanket. “Do you think I’ve done some terrible shit?”

Foggy was taken aback by the question and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying. “I dunno, man. I mean, I hope you haven’t but if you have then I think losing your whole memory kind of gives you a new start.”

“But it doesn’t erase any of the things I did,” David mumbled. “I just- After what happened today, I just have this gut feeling. What if I’ve hurt people? I mean, I clearly have some sort of powers. Before you came in, I thought I was just seeing things. It wasn't my imagination, though. I do have powers. And doesn't that make me the bad guy?”

Foggy felt a chill run down his back at that question. What if David _had_ hurt people?

“To be honest, 8 months ago I would have agreed with you. Hell, I would have just left you in that dumpster and I wouldn’t have even thought about bringing you back here. That’s because up until 8 months ago everything was just so black and white in my life. But then something happened. I can’t tell you exactly what it was because it’s Matt’s secret to tell but that single event changed my whole life. I mean, I still believe in good and evil but now I know there is a gray area too. That’s where people who aren’t exactly good or bad belong. I’ve only known you for a day but I already know you have a good heart. Maybe you’ve hurt people in your previous life but my gut tells me that you probably had your reasons for it. You wouldn’t do it just for the kicks. And having powers doesn’t automatically make you a bad person, David. It’s what you do with those powers that does.”

A wave silence fell between them while David just stared at Foggy’s face. “Thanks, Foggy," he said after a couple of seconds.

“You’re welcome, buddy,” Foggy replied. He flipped open the pizza box and got himself a slice. Just as he was about to turn on his Fire TV box, and play the movie, his phone started to ring. Foggy groaned as he sat his pizza back in the box and answered it. “Yeah?”

“Hey, Foggy." It was Karen. “You got a second?” She asked unsurely.

There was something off about her voice. “Hey, Karen. What’s up?” He asked, sitting up straight.

Karen was quiet for a bit and then answered, “Uh Matt and I kinda need you to get down to Josie’s."

“I told you, Kare. I can’t,” Foggy reminded her as he threw a glance at David.

“Fog, this is important. There’s some guy here who says he needs to talk to both you and Matt.”

“Oh,” Foggy balked. Who could possibly be looking for the two of them? “Is he a client?” He asked

“I think so,” Karen replied. “He looks pretty freaked out. I think he works for the mob or something.”

“The Irish mob?” Foggy asked.

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Well, some other gang just gunned down the whole Irish mob in their own territory,” Foggy replied as he looked over at the TV screen again. They were still reporting on the brutal massacre.

“Shit,” Karen hissed. “Explains why that guy looks like he could pee his pants any minute. So can you get down here?”

Foggy thought about it for a second before sighing. “Yeah. Give me 20 minutes.”

After he hung up he turned to find David watching him curiously. “Looks like you’ll get to meet Matt after all,” Foggy told him.

“Huh?” David asked and took a huge bite of his pizza.

“Well, Matt and Karen kind of need to see me right now and after what happened earlier today, I am not leaving you alone, so you’re coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a good time to mention that after this chapter, the story will follow pretty much follow the story of S2 of Daredevil. Well, except for the part where David and Foggy meet Jess.


	5. Nelson and Murdock and David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets Matt and Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a filler chapter that mostly focuses on Matt and Foggy

Silence fell at the table when Foggy and David stopped beside it. The new guy looked confused and Karen was right, he was freaked out. Karen also looked confused but she seemed more amused. She was also carefully assessing David. And then there was Matt. His face was indiscernible. He had his lips pursed together and his arm casually slung over the chair beside him.

“Who are they?” The new guy slash potential client asked.

“He’s the Nelson part of Nelson and Murdock,” Karen answered pointing towards Foggy. An amused smile played on her lips as she shifted her attention on David. “And this guy… I’m not sure we’ve met before, I’m Karen,” she added stretching out her hand towards David.

David used his crutches to hobble towards the table and bent forward to stretch his ridiculously long arm towards Karen. “I’m David,” he introduced himself. “And no, we haven’t met before…” He trailed off and there was something in his voice. Foggy noticed him narrowing his eyes like he was considering her, trying to figure out if they’d met before.

The handshake went on for a little longer than necessary and then Karen took her hand back and broke eye contact before pointing towards Matt. “And that’s Matt. He’s Foggy’s best friend and business partner.”

A bright smile spread across “Oh, you’re Matt. Nice to put a face to the name.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Matt replies, shaking David’s hand.

They all stilled. The smile fell off David’s face, replaced by a confused, almost heartbroken look. But the smile returned on his face almost a second later and he said, “Oh right, because you’re-” He awkwardly pointed towards Matt's glasses. "-blind." 

It took Matt a minute to laugh and nod his head. If Foggy hadn't known Matt for 8 years, he would have believed that the laugh was real.

“Alright, alright, now that everyone’s met everyone, can we get back to me,” the annoying new guy rudely cut in.

“Sorry, Mr. Grotto, please go ahead,” Matt said to the man and offered him a fake smile. The same fake smile he loves giving the prosecution, before decimating them in court.

“Yeah, I’ll go ahead,” the guy, Grotto, nodded his head. “But I ain’t talking in front of this guy,” he added pointing towards David, “He doesn’t work at Nelson and Murdock.”

“Well, too bad." Foggy glared at him.

“It’s okay, Foggy.” David laid a gentle hand on Foggy’s arm. When Foggy turned to look at him, he found his new friend looking at him with those sad, innocent eyes again. “I can go wait over there somewhere,” he added, pointing in the general direction of the exit.

“You don’t have-”

“I’ll go with him,” Karen chimed in. “Let’s go get you a drink, Foggy’s new friend,” she volunteered and took a hesitant David with her to the bar.

***

To say that Foggy was horrified by Grotto’s story would be an understatement. It was a nothing short of a miracle how this guy even made it out alive. The guy was shaking and kept looking over his shoulder the whole time. Matt clenched his hand into a fist beside him and Foggy could almost hear him gritting his teeth. Foggy was pretty sure the guy was about to go put on his Devil suit and hunt these people down. The idea shot Foggy’s heart up to his throat. Matt was alone and this whole gang had automatic assault rifles and possibly more. Daredevil wouldn’t stand a chance against them.

When Grotto was out of earshot, Foggy turned to Matt and said in a lowered voice, “Look I know what you’re thinking, Matt. But this isn’t a fight you win by yourself. These people took down the whole Irish mob.”

“I know that Foggy,” Matt said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “But if I don’t stop them then they’ll just go on another killing spree. This time it could be innocent people instead of another mob.”

“And what about you? What happens when they turn their guns on you? No matter how much you like to think you are, you’re not actually bulletproof, Matt.”

Matt groaned and threw his hands up in the air. “How many times will we have this same conversation?”

“Until you get it through your thick skull that you’re not indestructible,” Foggy threw back.

“I’ll be  _fine_ ,” Matt emphasized, trying to keep his voice calm. “Besides, looks like you have someone else to worry about now,” he added, nodding over Foggy’s shoulder.

Foggy turned to find Karen and David watching them from the bar. While David just gave him an endearing look, Karen had a knowing, shit eating grin covering her face. Foggy narrowed his eyes at her before turning to Matt again.

“Who is he, Foggy?” Matt asked.

“I told you, he’s a friend,” Foggy replied and tried to not to make any movements. He had the urge to take in a deep breath to calm himself but he knew Matt would pick up on that. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead but he didn’t make any attempts to wipe that away either.

“Who. Is. He.” Matt asked again, this time punctuating each word. His voice low and a little dangerous.

A sudden spark of anger rushed through Foggy’s body at that. “What’s with the interrogation?” He asked.

Matt stepped into Foggy’s personal space, crowding him against the tiny wooden table. “I just want to know why you’re lying.”

Foggy tried to ignore the smell of whiskey and expensive cologne, mixed with sweat. They were at a bar but it was Matt's scent that Foggy found more intoxicating. 

“Pot meet kettle,” Foggy scoffed. “You’re hardly in a position to talk to me about lying.”

“Seriously?” Matt let out a sardonic laugh and rubbed the back of his head. “This again. It’s been 8 months, Foggy, when will you let it go?”

“Correction, 8 _years._ You lied to me for 8 friggin years. So no, you don’t get to call me out,” Foggy snapped. But then he took a deep breath and added, “Let me have something for once, Matt. You know every little detail about my life. For once, let me keep something to myself and know that I will tell you when the time is right.”

“Foggy-” Matt started to say, pointing his finger in Foggy’s face when he was interrupted.

“Foggy?” Foggy heard a familiar voice behind him and turned to find David giving him a sheepish look.

“Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?” Foggy asked gently. “Oh no, please don’t tell me Karen made you drink The Eel.”

“No, but-”

“YOU MARRIED HIM?” Karen yelled, coming to a stop behind David.

David cringed while Foggy felt his own eyes widen in shock.

“What?” He asked, confused.

Karen put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “I was just asking David what his last name was and he got all flustered and said it was Nelson. And _then_ he continued to tell me how you and he got married on accident. Well, I’d say that explains a lot.”

Foggy opened and closed his mouth a few times and looked at Karen and then at David. He couldn’t even get mad at David because the guy looked genuinely guilty.

“Foggy.” Foggy heard Matt call his name again. He closed his eyes for a second and cursed under his breath before slowly turning to his friend. “Is it true?” Matt asked, grabbing onto the edge of the table in a death grip.

“Uh, fellas?”

Even though he didn’t look like it, Foggy was sure Mr. Grotto was an actual godsend right now. They all turned to face the guy in synchronization, like a bunch of baby kittens in that one video, to find Grotto standing by the bathroom, clutching his side.

“I don’t feel so goo-” Before he could finish his sentence, Grotto swayed and fell to the ground.

“Shit!” Karen hissed, running over to the guy. “Guys, he’s bleeding,” she announced after checking Grotto’s side.

They called the paramedics while Josie cleared out the whole bar and declared the place closed for the night. The patrons seemed disappointed but they left without causing any trouble. No one ever dares cause any problem at Josie’s. Josie keeps a rifle under her counter, which she most definitely isn’t afraid to use.

Karen and Foggy borrowed a few dishcloths from Josie and tried to stop Grotto’s bleeding.

The paramedics got there in record time much to Foggy’s relief. In between all the chaos, no one had time to talk about the bomb that David had just dropped on them.

“I’ll go with him,” Karen volunteered after the paramedics loaded Grotto onto the back of the ambulance.

“David, do you wanna go with her?” Foggy asked and avoided looking at Matt. “Matt and I are going to the crime scene after this.” He wasn’t sure if they were but that’s what he assumed. Someone had to go to the crime scene and figure out what the actual fuck was going on.

“No, I’ll just come with you guys,” he said glancing between Foggy and Matt. 

“Okay, that’s fine, buddy,” Foggy replied and offered him a smile. He hesitantly glanced over at Matt to find him looking straight ahead, with his hands tightened into fists beside him.

***

Things were tense on their way to the crime scene. Foggy stayed behind with David. For once, he didn’t offer his arm to Matt. Matt was tense as he walked ahead with his cane. He kept his distance from Foggy and David. He was walking with a purpose and Foggy didn’t have to look at him to know that he probably had an adorable little frown on his face right now. 

“Is he okay?” David whispered as they got closer to the crime scene.

“He’s fine,” Foggy mumbled. “And we don’t have to whisper, by the way. He has an  _impeccable_ hearing,” he directed that last part Matt and smirked to himself. 

Brett was less than pleased to see them at the crime scene. For a guy who was once Foggy’s best friend, Brett was now annoyed with him all the time. Okay, so maybe Foggy gave him a reason to be annoyed by being a pain in his ass. Which was ironic because Brett was a pain in Foggy’s ass in high school. Literally. He was literally a pain in Foggy’s ass.

“Who’s this?” Brett asked eyeing David from top to bottom.

“He’s my friend.”

“This kid is your friend?” Brett inquired, suspiciously. “Did you kidnap him?” He continued to ask with a hint of seriousness in his voice and then turned to David. “Is he keeping you around against your will? You know you can tell me. I am an officer of the law and nothing will give me more pleasure than to arrest his ass.”

David gave Foggy a wide-eyed look and Foggy threw his hands up in the air. With the way David was looking at him, one would think Foggy was actually keeping him around against his will. “No, he really is my friend,” David finally answered.

“Okay, now that we’ve established that I didn’t kidnap him, can we get back to the problem at hand?” Foggy asked his former best friend. Brett Friend. Foggy used to call him Brett Friend in middle school because he thought he was funny. He still was.

“What is with you and pretty White boys?” Brett huffed and gave a nonchalant nod towards Matt, who, Foggy is pretty sure, was eavesdropping on the officers inside the bar.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" 

“It’s over a 100 degrees out here, Sergeant,” Matt cut in after he was presumably done with his freaky, eavesdropping thing. “Why would an Irish mobster wear body armor to a meeting at his own bar?”

That made the good Sergeant give up on his hardass act. He took Foggy and Matt aside but left David with one of the officers.

“If you want to file a complaint against Nelson, you’re free to do so now,” he told David.

Brett told them about the supposed paramilitary gang that popped up in Hell’s Kitchen recently. Foggy shot a glance at Matt again. He knew he had no way of stopping his best friend from going after these people. He looked determined. His hands twisted around his cane like he was ready to punch something.

Matt finally took his arm and pulled him aside once Brett was gone.

“What did you pick up, your hearing’s better than mine?” Foggy decided to ask before Matt could say anything.

Matt was quiet for a few seconds and then he said, “Whatever happened here happened to the Dogs of Hell last week.”

“The biker gang?”

“Yeah.”

“What are we stepping into?” Foggy asked turning to him. “What are _you_ stepping into, Matt?”

“I don’t know,” Matt replied in an infuriatingly calm voice. “I think I can rattle some cages. Get someone to talk.”

Foggy pulled his arm out of Matt’s grip as he completely faced him. “Did you even listen to what Brett just said?” He asked. Matt lowered his head and had that stupid expression on his face that read ‘I don’t care what you have to say, Foggy. I’ll do as I please.’

“These are trained operatives with military grade weapons, Matt. They’re not the type of people you challenge into a fist fight in your underwear.”

“It’s not underwear, Foggy” Matt said in a serious voice and then a smirk formed on his lips as he added. “Underwear is comfortable.” His beautiful laugh broke Foggy’s composure and made him smile. The guy was most definitely an adorable, infuriating asshole. _Who you love very much_. The voice in the back of his head reminded him unhelpfully.

“Like I said earlier, Matt. You’re a lot of things but bulletproof is not one of them.”

“And I told you earlier that if I don’t do anything then more people could die. _Innocent_ people” Matt was back to his serious self and Foggy missed his laugh already.

“Fine, if I can’t stop you then at least let me help you. I might know someone who can help. I’ll take David and go talk to them.”

“Right, David,” Matt mumbled under his breath. “Did you really marry him, Foggy?”

“What do you think?” Foggy threw back, instead of answering the question.

He could almost feel Matt listening to his heartbeat before he said, “I don’t know. I don’t think I know what’s going on with you anymore.”

Foggy was taken aback by that comment. “You’re the one to talk. Looks like we both don't know each other anymore." 

“So what do we do about it?”

“I don’t know,” Foggy replied honestly. “For now, go do what you gotta do. If you get hurt then call me. I worry about you, buddy.”

Matt nodded and started to leave but then stopped a few feet away. “I don’t like it when you call David ‘buddy’ too.” Was all he said before he left Foggy standing there with his mouth agape. Yep, Matt was definitely an adorable, infuriating asshole. Who Foggy most definitely loved very much.

 


End file.
